


A Song the Birds are Singing...

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futuretale, Anxiety, Depression, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus clearly loved to visit his brother, his wife, and children in the Ruins. Not to say his own children didn’t like to see their cousins, they were only about a mile away and they visited almost every day. And this was one of those days that Imorie had visited. Alone. Without Calibri. She was only seeking out to speak to one of the Ruins-Gasters’.</p><p> </p><p>Destine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song the Birds are Singing...

Papyrus clearly loved to visit his brother, his wife, and children in the Ruins. Not to say his own children didn’t like to see their cousins, they were only about a mile away and they visited almost every day. And this was one of those days that Imorie had visited. Alone. Without Calibri. She was only seeking out to speak to one of the Ruins-Gasters’.

Destine.

The walking depression that was the other half of her anxiety. Maybe today she could prove something that had just been eating the edge of her mind. She had once spoken of a Tahoma Gaster-Tehnolgee, she had said she’d had dreams about him.

And the fact she had dreams about a Segoe Gaster-Tehnolgee might be proof. Either way, she still wanted the truth out of her. Perhaps just because the two had the same last name proved nothing. Maybe one of their father’s was Papyrus. Maybe one of their mother’s was Gilly….

Maybe she was over thinking it. She always did. Simple force of habit, if you could even call it that.

Imorie sighed, reconsidering. She knew how sensitive Destine was, and how she liked to keep secrets. It wasn’t like Imorie wasn’t trustworthy though, she just needed to know. A voice she’d never heard urged her on.

Was that Segoe’s brother he always spoke about? Maybe. Probably… this was his land after all.

She knocked on the Ruins door, half-forgetting she could just teleport in. She didn’t know what Destine could be doing. She didn’t want anyone to think of her as this weird “asexual-pervert who’s into her cousin and shit…”

_Strange thought._

Toriel opened the door, smelling of melted sugar and butterscotch.

“Oh, hello, Imorie. Is everything all right?”

“Uh… y-yeah. I-I just need to talk to… Destine a-about s-something….” She had never stammered that hard in her life. God… what if Toriel had the strange thought?

She only smiled, “Of course, dear. She’s just in her room, you know how she is. Remember to knock first.”

“Yeah… no, of course…” Imorie stepped in the stony place, both thoughts burning her mind, luckily she knew the Ruins well enough… then again she ran into a wall as soon as she actually reached the living area of the Ruins. She hadn’t noticed Toriel following her, either.

Quickly turning away from the wall and not bothering to explain her thoughts- it would take long enough for her to work back the courage to even try to talk to her aunt- she walked up the stairs and into the actual house.

Damn she was an idiot.

The wood creaked as she stepped on it, alerting the others she was there. No one came up greeting her though. Of course, they probably just thought it was Toriel coming back.

She made her way down the hallway of rooms, anxiety forcing her to notice the change in color from a cream to yellow and thinking over why it was changed. Thinking of how weird it was how Toriel and Sans’ room was between Destine and Guida’s with Corbel’s on the other.

She knocked again, thinking of what things were breaking in order to make so many weird crashing sounds, and the things that were tearing at Destine’s fur as she softly caught herself from swearing. She opened the door, it seemed weird to see her entire head, or her ears and hair rather. She usually wore her hoodie over it.

Her green eyes were dull, there were dark bags from insomnia under her eyes. Her hair was messy, strands sticking up anywhere, and her fur just looked ragged and dull… her depression was getting the best of her.

“Oh… um, h-hello Imorie.” She spoke in that quiet little British accent she had.

“I need to speak with you.”

The more she heard her own words the more she knew it sounded like she was about to propose her love. She felt herself blush at the thought. She knew Destine noticed it as well, but she simply moved out of the way as Imorie stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Destine turned to her, smiling, “Incest thoughts, much?”

Imorie bit her tongue for a moment, “L-look… um… yeah… so, I just- everything I say sounds like I’m about to confess my love for you, I’m sorry, that’s not what I’m doing! Two asexuals just need to have a heart-to-heart, aka, I need to ask you something!”

Destine took a moment to take in her fast speech. “…alright? What is it?”

“So, um, well… do you know a ‘Tahoma Gaster-Tehnolgee’?”

Destine’s fur stood up. “Oh, shit… no, not this… please, Imorie… I-I can’t… I’d prefer if you did tell me you loved me as more than a cousin, I _can’t_ talk about this, Imorie.”

“Let me rephrase that then… do you know a ‘Segoe Gaster-Tehnolgee’?”

Destine blushed, “L-listen, Imorie…. I just… can’t talk about these things. Segoe is a female who uses male pronouns and is obsessed with the male body, I…” she paused, looking away from her with a hand over one eye. “I’ve listened and seen Tahoma and Segoe due weird things, alright? With eachother… rather. He noticed and swore me to silence, I can’t speak.”

Imorie nodded, “A few more things. First: Timelines, do you know about them?”

“Hell, I’m the reason this one is happening…”

“Alright then. Lastly: Last Timeline… was there a…. human, per-say, that might have killed everyone?”

Destine was silent for many minutes. “…I stopped them. They killed me and with my dying strength I summoned a ‘blaster and shattered their soul to a point beyond repair. I woke up in a black room where Tahoma was standing in front of Reset and Continue buttons. He urged me to Reset, and I did. I then just woke up and it seemed to be a dream. But it wasn’t, I felt myself die, I felt Tahoma’s fur brushing mine as he pushed me forward. I-I’ve had dreams of him ever since.”

“… and, about Segoe the second?”

“Segoe is… a strange one. I don’t know much about him, but I’m fine with how he thinks of himself.”

“I’m the one that dreams of Segoe, he talks about Tahoma a lot.”

“Well… he’s Tahoma’s brother after all…”

“Y-yeah…”

That cleared up every question she had about her.

Imorie put up a hand to her, “Swear to protect Timelines and others if another murderer comes around.”

Destine grabbed her hand, softly squeezing it. “Swear that this conversation never leaves this room.”

“Deal.”

“I’m alright, then.”

Imorie smiled, “Stars are shining.”

“Birds are singing.” Destine went on for her.

“Indeed. Wanna teleport to Outer and stargaze?”

“We always can. I mean, I don’t know anyone from Outer, though.”

“I know a few. It’s beautiful there.”

“If it’s in space, I assume it would be.” Destine smiled, “I’m sure my father’s a friend of Star, though. I’ll tell him we’re going.”

“And he’ll be alright with it?”

“Of course. As long as we don’t get ourselves killed.”

“I’ve tried bleeding to death, it doesn’t work with an over protective brother and one key to your bathroom where you don’t have it.”

“I know right. Now, pair that up with an over protective sister, where both the brother and sister are older than you.”

“Damn…”

“It is hell…”

“Sounds like it, but hey, you’re still here.”

“I’d like not to be.”

“Of course, but then we can’t enjoy Asteroid Stellae.”

“That’s the only reason I’m here… and Tahoma…”

“Yeah…”

 

 

 

_Listen and hear…_

_A song the birds are singing…_

_Now that I’m here…_

_Listen to Judgement Bells ringing…_

_See the souls, fighting against you…_

_Listen and hear…_

_The song the birds are singing…_


End file.
